Rapture
by Did-you-Flash-or-Did-you-Zoom
Summary: Donnie knows something's up. The question is, will she care? She tells herself that as long as she gets a check she's happy. But is she sure? Set during season two no pairings. Yeah I know Deathstroke has kids. They might get mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello peeps o' the interwebs this is a story.**

* * *

Father is a jackass. Plain and simple. I guess it's in the blood because I've been called a bitch on multiple occasions. Maybe that's why I'm still following him around after all these years. Nobody was any fun, nothing was any fun. Given we did what we did for different reasons, I felt it was our way of bonding. Nothing was wrong with that.

A moan brought me out of my thoughts, and I remembered what I was doing in this dingy warehouse in Bludhaven in the first place. I had a job to do, and boy was it going to be fun. I'm the kind of person you get for an array of things. From king of small countries, to husbands who are supposed cheaters. I was here with the latter.

Oh, this is going to be fun, real fun. Not only was he cheating on his wife, but he was a cop too.

"Wake-wakie Officer Baxter, it's no fun when you're asleep, you know," I was currently lying on my back on the cold hard concrete floor. All was silent, but not for long.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are we?" the confused man asked me.

"Well, Mrs. Baxter found something out that you really didn't want her to know," I start standing up slowly, "she now knows you are quite literally a motherfucker, and she has paid a lot of money to make sure your death is slow, and painful."

His face was priceless. A mixture of shock and embarrassment. Yep embarrassment. He wasn't scared of his upcoming death, or regret over the fact that he cheated on his wife with her mother. No, he was embarrassed. And I thought I didn't have a heart.

"Look, I'm sure what ever Winifred paid you I can double," he says after he gathered his wits.

"Honey, believe me, you wouldn't have that much money even if you sold everything you owned, and then some."

Albert Baxter squirmed, wiggling in his restraints.

"You aren't getting out of those, I assure you," I say, pulling out a knife from my belt. I start circling him.

"So which would you miss most your eyes or your fingers?" I asked. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"How do you feel about water?"

* * *

**A/N So this will also be on wattpad so Check out theyoutubegroup an account I made with my friend Areana the links on my profile page. Read! Review!**

**My character's a wako so if you don't, well...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mother was wild, selfish, and a little insane, or so I've heard. The Avery Evans I knew was a calm, caring and completely sane single mother of two. I Have three half brothers. Two of which I've never met. One of these two is dead. Not like I care anyway, I'd never met the guy. The other's mute, Father won't tell me how it happened, but I'm betting it was his fault. I've never been close to Fabian, he's younger than me, sixteen to my twenty one.

What family has to do with now? I don't know. But I'm currently under water right now and it's not like I can just go out and do something. Here I was underwater with nothing to do. Seriously, why did I take this job?

Because Daddy said you should. The voice of my former self echoed in the back of my head. That happy, cheerful voice. Now I only talked in a monotone for the most I perfectly fine with. I've changed a lot in the last four years.

Donnie- 17

"Mom, what's the matter?" I asked as I walked into my mother's room. Mother was sitting on her bed, grasping something tightly, muttering to herself quietly.

"Mamma?" I whispered, "Mamma?" No response. I walk over to her bed. Slowly I bring my hand down to tap her on the shoulder. As soon as it brushed her shoulder, her head shot up and her eyes opened.

"Oh, hi Honey, I didn't, uh," she stuttered.

"You alright Mom?" I asked, "You seem a little, shaken."

"I'm fine, just a really bad headache," Mother muttered clutching whatever she had in her hand tighter.

"Well, I'll go get you some painkillers," I tell her exiting the room. As I walked down the hallway someone rang the doorbell. I veered to the left and picked up the Aspirin from the bathroom before continuing to the door. It was probably Charles, my mother's boyfriend.

Indeed it was.

"Hey, Slugger," he greeted. Charles has been around since I was three, he was, alright to be around.

"Mom's got a headache, come back later," I cut right to the point.

"You do know I'm moving in right?"

"What!?" I exclaimed slamming the door in his face before she could respond.

I walked into mother's room ready to give her the pills, and have a little talk, but she was already asleep. Her blonde hair still in a neat ponytail. I set the bottle down on her nightstand and notice a crinkled slip of paper.

"Wonder what this is?" I flattened it between my palms. It had one word on it.

'Rapture'


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie- age 18

"What does that do, again?" I ask my father for the sixth time in a row. I was currently sitting on a tabletop sleeve rolled up, my arm was being wiped with an alcohol wipe. Father shot me a one-eyed glare, and I shut my yap. It was a drug that was supposed to enhance my senses, or something. What I didn't understand was why the needle was so damn long. Why couldn't this stuff come in a pill?

"So, what government lab did you have to break into to get this stuff?" I dare ask. Another one-eyed glare, I was getting used to them. Honestly, I wasn't too fond of needles, but I wouldn't dare tell my dad that. I'm trying to become a ruthless mercenary, I can't be afraid of a little needle.

But this was a big needle, I mean like the really old needle they stop using in the nineties or something.

"You're afraid, he stated, measuring the, whatever it was.

"No, I'm not, why would you think that?" I asked faking surprise.

"Micro expressions," he says, looking me in the eye. I say eye instead of eyes because the other one, was sort of, not there.

"What are... never mind," I'll look it up later. All is silent in the hotel room, safe for my soft humming. I was staring at the wall across the room when I felt a pinch. I look to my left to see Father cleaning that God awful needle and an empty syringe.

"Don't I get a bandage?" I asked sarcastically. Slade shot me a look. "Got it, blood, nature's bandage."

All of a sudden it hit me in waves. I had to close my eyes and hold my head in my hands the headache was so strong. Then, as sudden as it had come, it left. I opened my eyes, and everything seemed, HD. I look over again to find an open window.

"Seriously, he climbs out of the window after injecting me with drugs?" I mutter to myself looking around. I quickly hop off the table, walk over to the window, and stick my head out to look down at the sidewalk. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out really. It was the dead of night, and this wasn't really the best place to be at night. But low, and behold, there he was staring right at me from behind that familiar black and orange mask.

"I'll be right down, I guess."

I walked over to the bathroom and took a look at my outfit. It was a Catsuit, black and orange, obviously, and a black and orange mask. The suit was fine, but the mask wasn't cutting it. So I put on the suit and a pair of really dark glasses, it'd be fine. It's not like anyone is going to see us. After brushing what was left of my black hair, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my belt off the bed. Oh, how I loved this belt. It was made to hold an assortment of knife and daggers, and had two pouches, one contained smoke pellets. In the other were knockout gas pellets.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, and decided it was satisfactory. Then I headed for the window ready to do what I was about to do.

* * *

**A/N: My endings are so lame.**

**And I know she hasn't interacted with anyone familiar yet. The reason is I'm too lazy to rewatch season 2. It wasn't all that great to begin with. I liked it, but I think the time skip was a dumb idea. Remember forms, people, forms.**

**Also, micro expressions make me think of Lie to**


	4. Um

**Dear Reader,**

**If you have received an email telling you I've updated on any one of my three YJ stories this apology is for you. I've lost interest in YJ and have neglected my writing duties (or whatever.) I'll try to work on them soon but for now enjoy my characters hanging out and talking.**

"This is ridiculous, why are we doing this for someone who ditched us to write Newsies slash fics?" Donnie asked while inspecting her switchblade.

"We're doing this because whether you like it or not, you wouldn't exist without her," Hunter responded kicking her legs back forth. The three girls were on a bridge at an undisclosed location.

"She is right, you know," Ember was floating above the water as she and Hunter were making waves using their powers.

"Oh, shut up," the brunette grumbled.

"You know what I just realized, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead," Hunter chuckled.

"What?" Ember asked.

"You haven't heard any blonde, brunette, redhead jokes yet?"

"No."

"That's weird seeing as you have a West on the Team."

"Wait, how can we be talking to each other like this? Not only are we from different stories that aren't connected to each other but even if they were we'd all be the same age during different times and right now we are all sixteen," Donnie questioned. The other two turned to her. Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Does the wittle baby wanna go home?" she taunted causing Ember the giggle. The temperature seemed to rise about ten degrees.

"Hey watch it! I don't want to get roasted alive by Hot Head over there!"

"Dude, you really need to stop complaining this is supposed to be fun. I actually wanted to leave you behind but, Ember here convinced me not to," the elementalist said pointing to the blonde.

"Why would you do that?" the assassin asked her tone somewhat softer than before

"Well, we are all kind of related and it wouldn't be right to leave you out," she turned her head so the others wouldn't see her blush.

Come on," Hunter jumped of the bridge and onto a platform she had made out of water, "let's go get some ice cream or something."

The two started floating down the river.

"What about me?" Donnie yelled.

"You'll figure out a way!" Ember called back.


End file.
